Principle Kurosaki
by xEternalxcosmicxtealx
Summary: Young rebellion Rukia gets away with anything she wants. Until strict principle Koursaki finally gets his hands on her and teach her a lesson of a lifetime. Ichixruki AU, Dark, One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am 4'8, 16, and a junior at High school. With raven straight hair and big wide emerald purple eyes I am sure a hit with the guys. Not to mention my pale flawless skin, skinny physique, with petite breast, and round-ish butt. It was a typical Monday morning, I was late to first period because I was egging my math teacher's car. Oh did I forget to mention I am a trouble maker. Little did I know that was to change today. Not listening to a word Mrs. Inoue said the school bell rang and I left the class. I go to a catholic school and we have uniforms, a white button up blouse and a very short, or at least mine is, plaid skirt. I was passing in the hallway and saw Mr. Ishida my math teacher. Smirking knowing he was going to drive out of school I bent over in front of him, lifting my skirt up and waving my butt in his face, showing my black lace underwear. Watching him go pink and rush into his class was good enough for me. Pleased of what happen I turned around to head to second period. Somebody was right in front of me and I backed up saying in a annoyed voice, "Excuse Me!" and I looked up at my 5113 principal Mr. Kurosaki or Ichigo as everyone else knows him as. "Oh!" I exclaimed realizing he had saw all of my teasing and I tensed knowing Mr. Kurosaki has an temper problem. "Well Well I was coming to inform Mr. Ishida his car was egged." Seeing my face go even paler must have given me away. "But I think I already know who exactly did it."

Grabbing my arm roughly Mr. Kurosaki led me into his office giving his secretary a nod. Mr. Kurosaki is a fantasy for most girls at this school. He is 29, peach skin and muscular, also his signature orange hair and icy hazel eyes help too. For some unknown reason he's wasn't married, and most girls in school would just kill to be alone so they could try to seduce him. "Don't think I also didn't notice your inappropriate undergarments and your slutty bra showing quite obviously through that shirt." Covering my arms over my chest I scowled at him. "So, Egging a car, flashing, and breaking dress code. Plus I was informed of your tardiness in first period. I wonder how your parents are going to react." That got a quick reaction out of me "Please no don't tell my parents just give me detention or something!" Laughing in a cold way Mr. Kurosaki said, " I think this is far more worst than detention. But I do have another form of punishment that would keep this from your parents, you have to say yes now or lose your chance." Fisting my hands worried about what I was agreeing to I nodded quickly, "Yes of course"

Opening his door Mr. Kurosaki. Nodded to Mrs. Shihoin saying quickly," Take your lunch break Yoruichi, I have this handled." She nodded understanding, grabbed her purse and left. Closing, and locking the door Ichigo turned around looking down at Rukia, "Would you like to know what your punishment will be?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes , sir please"

"Well bend over the desk and lift your skirt up and you will find out" He smiled as he walked over to grab a cane. Looking at him in disbelief Rukia realized he wasn't kidding and decided it would be better to go along and her punishment would be over soon. Bending over his desk so that her ass was raised quite high she lifted her skirt blushing because of her seen though underwear. Mr. Kurosaki decided on a wooden cane, thin but painful. Turning around he saw Rukia's round but creamy ass raised for her punishment and he gasped realizing he had an erection and his secretary wouldn't be back for and hour and a half. I'm going to have fun with this, he thought Smirking. Walking until he was right behind her Ichigo said in an icy tone, "Jump up and I will give you extra."

Raising his hand above his head Ichigo brought the cane down hard in the middle of her ass, a loud crack could be heard. Rukia jumped up and her hands immediately went to her ass rubbing quickly. "I was going to give you ten but now that doesn't count cause you jumped" Ichigo tapped the cane impatiently, "Get back in the position!" he barked. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head, "Please no I'm so sorry I won't do anything bad again!" Whipping the cane quickly and landing on her soft upper thigh he yelled, "I said get back in position!" Crying out Rukia did as she was told. Crack, Crack, Crack, He landed three quick blows to her blushing bottom. Rukia was gripping the edge of the desk sobbing loudly now as he punished her poor ass. Delivering seven more hits ranging from the top of her ass to the top of her thighs Ichigo set the cane down and admired his work. There was red lines up and down her pink naughty bottom and she was wiggling her ass quickly in pain.

Rukia looked down and saw his boner and sighed. "Turn around" He said in a voice that refused disobedience. Rukia turned around and her eyes automatically wandered down towards his straining crotch. "Such a naughty girl making her principal horny!" He scolded, "Come and give me a blow job or else I will use that cane again." Rukia rushed towards him and kneeling in front of his crotch she undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Ichigo's boner practically smacked her in the face, she pulled his boxers down and stared at his long, thick, 8 and a half inch dick. Getting impatient he grabbed her short raven colored locks and pressed his dick against her lips demanding entrance.

Opening her mouth Rukia licked the head seductively, she was hoping that a blow job was all he wanted. Taking half of his dick in her mouth Rukia swirled her tongue around his dick and grabbed his balls, she squeezed slightly.

Ichigo loved the feel of her tiny moist mouth enclosed around his dick but it only made him want her more. Grabbing her by the hair he lifted her to her feet roughly. "Take off those panties!" He barked. She complied believing he wanted to spank her again, that's just what he wanted her to think. "Turn around, lift up your skirt, and grab the edge of the desk!" Again she sighed and obliged.

Ichigo looked at her with pure lust in his eyes. Her jet black hair tousled and her purple eyes teary as she looked back at him. Not to mention her flipped up skirt and scarlet ass and some of her thighs. Walking forward he landed a hard slap on her butt with his hand and said angrily, "Look at the floor!" She did and he stepped out of his pants walking towards her with his massive erection. "Grab the edge as tight as you can" He commanded as he touched his dick to her slick pussy lips. Parting the with his dick Ichigo quickly rammed his cock as fast as he could, he was surprised when he felt her hymen break.

Rukia let out a brief yell and tried to get up but couldn't because Ichigo was putting all his weight on her, pinning her to the desk. He continued plowing into her tight pussy, feeling the total ecstasy and not caring the trouble he could get into. Rukia was making quiet moaning sounds, and blushed when she realized that her body was betraying her. Ichigo gabbed her breasts and squeezed hard, "Enjoying this you little slut?" he had noticed her getting wet.

Rukia shook her head, "Please stop, I swear I won't tell just stop!" He just chuckled evilly, the he did one last thrust. He grunted, and she felt his warm cum coating her insides. Her eyes watered as his dick slid out of her and she slid off the desk. Looking up at him pitifully Ichigo thought to himself, "Hmm, for all the bad things you've done I'm not sure that was enough punishment.." His eyes glittered as a idea came to him..

**The End  
**

**A/N: R&R and please check out my other story I'agent de blanchiment Thanks ^_^**


End file.
